


Feelings on Winter

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink does not like winter. Its quiet cold, and nothing can be done in regards to work. What is there to possibly like?</p><p> </p><p>Birthday fic for tigerine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings on Winter

It was always a pain, winter. More wood had to be collected for the fire, and work had to be temporarily suspended due to snow. So to say that Mink liked winter it would be… most definitely a lie.  
Sometimes the blankets that Mink had stored were not enough, and he could feel cold nip at the bottom of his spine. The coffee he used to let cool for a minute or two, is now chilled the moment he sets it on the table. Every morning is now face with the difficult question of whether or not he should actually get up- the warmth of these sheets seem incredibly inviting compared to the bitter outside…  
Of course, he doesn’t stay in. Not that he chooses this, though. His large frame was peeled from the mattress and was greeted by a bright and cheery voice.  
“Mink! Wake up! Breakfast is made, and its best to eat it hot.” Clear, this child in a man’s body, woke him up. Now that Mink thought about it, there was a pleasant aroma drifting through the air. Clear handed him some clothes, and left the room for the other to dress himself.   
At the kitchen table, there lay a humble arrangement of dishes for the morning meal. Sitting down, Mink went for his usual coffee. It was hot, he noted, and just how he preferred it. He made no comment on the matter, but somehow the robot knew his gratitude- he must have, the way his eyes were shining so bright and his smile so very wide.  
The morning passes smoothly, with only the incident of Clear wanting to try some of his own food and flinching back at the unexpected heat. Mink had to deal with this, of course, but it was overall peaceful.

It was snowing outside, so their plans to go shopping for supplies was postponed until the precipitation decided it has had enough. The fireplace was burning with a warm light, and the couple sat on the couch.  
On Clear’s lap there was a book, and for hours he read. Usually, Mink would read to himself, as Clear went outside and collected materials for the following day, or perhaps frolicked through the woods (Mink never worried, he was sure Clear would return), but on this day, he found himself tired.  
So Clear took up the reading.  
Mink stared at the burning flames, his being calm as he listened to the tales Clear spoke. Stories of distant lands, or a book of philosophy and religion. It was of his own choosing, and even though Mink has read these books dozens of times before- it felt new.

It was a bit after supper that the fire started to die out. They had more wood, of course, but it was kept in the shed behind the cabin. And with full bellies accompanied by the cold settling in- neither were willing to go outside. So they made due as best they could.  
Looking at the dying flames, under a large quilt, the two of them sheltered themselves. Clear had his arms wrapped around Mink’s body, and Mink had an arm around the other. Mink thought to himself, in mild amusement, that this lover of his could not possibly be cold. If anything, he was affectionate. Maybe he wanted to help keep Mink warm, sharing his own heat to provide for the loss of a fire.  
Mink laid his head on Clear’s, who only made himself more comfortable on the other’s shoulders. They laid there, Clear bringing up small talk; about when did Mink think the snow would stop. Clear also put it up to himself to plan a snow day. Perhaps they would make snowmen, or perhaps a perch for Tori. Mink only nodded, and the plan was made.  
Once the last embers were snuffed out, Clear brought up whether they should go sleep (well, for Mink, it was sleeping and for Clear it was rest). Mink and Clear headed to the bedroom.  
“It’s cold in here! Do you want another blanket?” Mink pointed out that there was no other blankets. Of course, Clear would take this as an invitation for a wild idea.  
The both of them laid under the blankets, the two pressed against each other. Clear never sleeps with him (unless it is some other kind of activity) but this was nice. Clear providing him with warmth like he did earlier, but this time it would be for hours and while he was resting.   
The idea was certainly romantic.  
Mink wrapped his arms around the other, and pulled him flush against his own body. Clear let out a surprised gasp but other than that, he was more than willing to oblige the male.   
Feeling Clear’s silver hair tickle the crook of his neck, Mink sighed contently.

If they could stay like this, happy, then maybe…  
Maybe winter wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
